brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:4000000 numbers
Okay, so as peoples know, we have two pages for some key chains and other miscellanea due to them having "two numbers"; usually these are a 8xxxxx and a 4xxxxxx number. Now, I was originally under the impression this was something regional or something, but I no longer believe so and here is why: # Key chains only available in, say Berlin, have both numbers. # Nearly every LEGO product has a 4xxxxxx number. I was at work and saw the box for the Millennium Falcon, and it had "Item:4------", the lines representing something I don't remember. Checking some other boxes I have found, they all have the same. Therefore, its safe to say the produce number (e.g., xxxx or 8xxxxx) is unrelated to the item number (4xxxxxx). Therefore, do we have all 4xxxxxx numbers redirect to their other number, unless there is no other known number? (Also, if we used the "item number", it would (hopefully) make the US LEGO education site easier to understand because I could ignore their stupid product ids that make no sense which I moan about at Forum:Americans have to be difficult. (F.Y.I., we had a handful of 2012 sets (two ninjago helicopter-things and Tatooine planet set) in the stockroom, but I doubt you can buy them as its a catalogue store and a new catalogue hasn't been released)). - CJC 18:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) * You've just confuzzled me even more... But are there some more redirects to be created? **Idk, I'm waiting for someone who is less confused/knows something about numbers to come along and read this. :P - CJC 20:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) * Thing is with making redirects for 8xxxxx numbers, what happens if a set with that number comes out? Or is that unlikely? If it isn't probable that a set with a number like that's going to be released, then I'd say it'd be a good idea to create redirects- there are duplicates of key chain sets on some site I see in the 8xxxxx numbers and have always wondered about it. 10:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ** I meant more for the 4xxxxxx numbers - (I'm still surprised wikia didn't spam block the x's, since they did when I tried to put it an edit summary once) - Since every single product seems to have one, so then we could also just have the actual set numbers 4's redirect there as well if we know them. (I.e., 4261669 to 7344 Dump Truck). - CJC 11:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC) The 'Item Numbers' that we find on the back of boxes and keychains are always 4xxxxxx numbers. Every single System, Technic, and other set, gear, merchandise, even posters, have a 4xxxxxx number as well as a Set Number. I propose we use the set's Item Number if the Set Number is not known of. The Item Numbers are basically LEGO's... 'catalog numbers' (think Argos.) They are used more for their benefit than the sake of the LEGO fan community's. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 15:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Don't ask me to think of working :P. Therefore, I propose two things. Firstly, rename the page that says "List of set references 4000000-4999999" to something like item number to distinguish the two. (Or just rename it list of item numbers or something) and then list every known one there. Secondly the 4xxxxxxx be redirected to the other pages if their other numbers are known. - CJC 15:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::If we do that, I think we should call the IN redirects to pages just by their IN (no title/name after). And maybe the pages that have no SN should be numberless, but are gotten to by clicking on the IN redirect for it? Also, we'd have to list the IN on all of the pages that it redirects to too, in the Notes section or something. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 15:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed, not sure, agreed. - CJC 15:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm... we need to do this step-by-step. Firstly, we need a mug who'll list all of the INs for everything on one page. :P -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 15:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Here is some :P (Although 400000001 is actually set numbered 400000001) - Other than that, I don't think any other place lists them S: - Everyone would just have to check their boxes... - CJC 15:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Although instruction booklets have their number on, but they are unrelated to the sets one I believe. - CJC 15:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Important point * If we have decided that the item number is the number after the item by the barcode, and that the other number is the product number (or item number, depending on the source), then do we still call the bit in the infobox the item number? I confused myself writing that. - CJC 15:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) No, I'd have it renamed to "Product (the No symbol)". I'd also have an extra optional field for the 'Item number'. 12:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *Request for closure - I really can't follow this discussion, so could someone who understands what is going on please close it? 22:52, August 26, 2012 (UTC)